villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Boogeyman (Game)
The Boogeyman is the titular main antagonist of the 2015 Indie game Boogeyman and reappears in the 2017 sequel of the game Boogeyman 2. It is a monster that haunts a specific house in a specific room, a room that a little boy named Thomas was unlucky enough to be moved into, now Thomas is forced to use a flashlight to stop the Boogeyman from entering his room, the flashlight being the only thing the Boogeyman fears. Appearance The Boogeyman takes the form of a black humanoid creature with long sharp claws, white glowing eyes, toeless feet, a skull-like nose and twelve razor sharp teeth, when the Boogeyman attacks from under the bed he has pitch black pupils with no visible irises. However the updated version of the first game gives him lighter skin a gapping mouth of sharp teeth and a more angrier expression rather than a grin. In Boogeyman 2 The Boogeyman has gone through a massive redesign now featuring reddish fleshy skin, yellow eyes, and now has long black hair that goes to his shoulders, he also now wears a black trench coat and a black hat. Personality The Boogeyman takes pleasure from stalking, haunting, killing and mentally torturing little children. He is also very smart and intelligent, as he quickly learns to get quieter and quieter each night and uses Thomas' toys as distractions, the Boogeyman can also learn how to manipulate electricity. So this lets him making some, otherwise all of the environmental lights shut down except the flashlight, the Boogeyman can also manipulate the weather, making it rain or snow to distract Thomas even more, the weather also causes noise which makes it harder for Thomas to hear the Boogeyman, the only thing the Boogeyman seems to fear is the flashlight Thomas has, which used to belong to Alicia, backing away and closing any entrance he was attempting to open before he was hit with the light with a shrill whisper, the Boogeyman fears light so much that even if he is not looking at the light and the light hits a arm or hand he will back away. However, the Boogeyman seems to take notice of Thomas' need to check under the bed for batteries to charge the flashlight, sometimes the Boogeyman will hide under the bed. This disallows Thomas from getting a battery without getting slaughtered, making getting a battery a risk. Biography Backstory Before Thomas arrived, the Boogeyman haunted a little girl named Alicia, she made recorded messages before she moved away from her house to help people in case they are unfortunate to move into her old house and into her old room and meet the Boogeyman. Role Eventually Thomas and his family move into the house, not knowing its dark past or the demonic monster that still lives in it. Once Thomas moves into his room and gets ready to sleep he finds out about the Boogeyman, a recorded message from Alicia begins to play, telling Thomas how to defend himself from the evil monster. Trivia *In most legends, the Boogeyman as no actual physical form because he takes on the shape of his prey's worst fear. In Boogeyman however, the Boogeyman has only one physical form. *The Boogeyman in the game appears to be a more malicious and malevolent entity than the legend depicts it, the legend about the Boogeyman says that the Boogeyman scares naughty children to teach them a lesson, while the Boogeyman in the game slaughters and devours young children even if they’re not naughty. *The legend says that the Boogeyman haunts multiple children, this version of the Boogeyman only haunts a single room. Category:Monsters Category:Bogeymen Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Abusers Category:Homicidal Category:Genderless Category:Stalkers Category:Murderer Category:Mongers Category:Supervillains Category:Enigmatic Category:Nameless Category:Mute Category:Unseen Category:Game Bosses Category:Sadists Category:Kidnapper Category:Dark Forms